Suicide Squad
by ILove AnimeBoys
Summary: Tsunade decides to assemble a team of dangerous, incarcerated criminals for a top-secret mission. Now out and forced to do a job these guys must learn to work together in order to survive. Along with a special agent leader who doesn't want to be there, must assemble a team of his most trusted allies in order to save lives.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru walks up to a very large building looking confused and upset. Today is suppose to be his day off but he got a call a while ago saying to meet Lady Tsunade at her office. She is the Hokage of Konohagakure, she is in charge of everything involving this city, which is weird because she is a drunk who doesn't want the job. But everybody who knows her, knows that she cares about everybody that lives here. She just doesn't really show it. He walks into the building and shows his ID badge and walks towards the elevator. He walks down the hall and stops at her office. he sighs one more time before knocking on the door.

"Come in." He heard a voice say. He opens the door to find Tsunade sitting at her desk, her advisor Shizune standing next to her holding her pet pig.

"You know, usually I would complain that you called me in on my day off" Shikamaru said, "but I figured since it was urgent it must be a good reason"

Tsunade takes a deep breath before, looking him straight in the eyes "Shikamaru I need you to assemble a team of your most trusted and strongest allies to help you handle a very dangerous mission." Lady Tsunade said as she handed him a folder. Shikamaru took the folder and opened it. Inside was information on seven very dangerous people. People that he knew all to well. Those his mentors had locked away awhile ago. Those who used to be his friends. He never thought he would have to go on a mission with them. One in particular standing out to him. It's been a long time since he and her was on a mission together, ever since that day. Shikamaru closes his eyes and sighs.

"Look, Tsunade what's going on, I'm going to need more information." Shikamaru said

"Well it was confirmed that Sunagakure has captured Kakashi's team; which consisted of Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. We need you to assemble the best team of people in your field to help you escort these guys to get them back." Tsunade explained while Shikamaru blinked in surprise. He never thought his mentors would get captured. They were the best of the best.

"But what about these guys in the folder?" Shikamaru said knowing it would be more trouble than it's worth. He knew perfectly well that they would NEVER work with him, let alone with each other. How was this suppose to work? As soon as they are out they would escape, or worse, kill him and his friends.

"Think of them as your shields, have them do most of the dangerous work, while you and your real team get Intel and complete the mission. And if all else fails... Well make sure you don't fail, because if you fail it will be a sad day for everybody involved."

Shikamaru faught with himself on whether or not he should do this. He knew the very possible consequences of working with those people. But he also knew that he had to do this. there is someone on that list that he just needs to see. "You know when they get out they're going to stop at nothing to escape. Do you really trust them?" Shikamaru asked throwing the folder on the desk.

"Of course not. That's why we're going to have Shino implant bugs into their body. These bugs will be implanted in their brains and with one bite kill them in seconds, so you have nothing to worry about. Now are you in?"

Shikamaru really didn't want to, but he felt he owed it to his mentors to help them; even if he has to work with a team that's not going to work together and may possibly kill him in the process. "This is such a drag! Fine, how many people can I bring alone?"

Tsunade smiled probably knowing that he was going to say yes the whole time. She really is a wicked old lady. "No more than ten. You will leave in a week. As for the people on the folder, leave them to me, they'll be cooperative when I'm done with them." She smiled devilishly. This is going to be a long mission, one he isn't certain he would come back from. "Oh and one more thing, I need you to bring Naruto."

Nodding Shikamaru leaves the building. Once outside he pulls out his phone and calls up the allies that can help them. He calls them one by one and tells them to meet him at Ichiraku ramen.(for Naruto of course). When he arrives he is the first one there and takes a seat and orders his usual.

"Hey Shikamaru! What's the occasion? Inviting me out for ramen." Naruto Uzumaki. The ramen loving boy himself said as he smiled at the boy.

"Order whatever you want on me." Naruto smiled brightly at that, "surprisingly you're the first one here, let's wait for everybody else to arrive." Shikamaru said not wanting to say too much until everybody arrives. Naruto had no problem as he ordered himself a bowl.

After awhile another person walked into the restaurant "H-hi Naruto." Naruto looks up to see Hinata, a friend that they can definitely count on to help with this mission. She was the only one who was never mean to Naruto growing up, someone who saw past the monster that Naruto was portrayed as. "Hey Hinata sit and order its on Shikamaru." Naruto said patting on a seat next to him. Hinata blushes and takes a seat next to Naruto

"Hello Shikamaru," Hinata greeted

"Hey"

"what's going on?" Hinata asked

"Nothing. Wishing I was at home, playing shogii." He looked out the window, and at the clouds, 'Man clouds have it so easy, they don't get called in on a mission on their day off. His thoughts were interrupted by a the sound of his oldest friend

"Hey everybody!" Choji Akamichi greeted sitting down next to Shikamaru

"Choji! Order anything you want on Shikamaru!" Naruto patted him on he back,

"Your going to regret those words!" Choji sat down and pulled out a menu. "Waiter I want everything on this first page!" Choji shows the waiter.

"Hey Choji don't over due it!" Shikamaru yelled at him.

Soon, everyone started to show up. Lee and TenTen showed up next "Hey Shikamaru sorry I'm late, I promised myself to do 1000 push-ups before coming here." Lee said sitting next to Choji.

"And I had to babysit him." TenTen said sitting next to Hinata.

"You don't have to babysit me TenTen, I'm a grown man!" Lee said folding his arms.

"Oh Shutup if I didn't stop you, you would've done 4000!" TenTen shot back.

"It is the power of youth!" Lee said getting excited,

Kiba, Shino, and Saskura where the last to show, and the end of Shikamaru's list. After everybody says their hellos, and ordered there food, Shikamauru explained why he asked them to come on such short notice.

"Oh Gai Sensei!" Lee said as he cries hysterically

"Why the hell would Lady Tsunade pick you as the mission leader! Everybody here is more capable of leading a team than you!" Kiba yelled outraged, his dog Akamaru barking loudly besides him. "Well maybe not Naruto."

"What the hell did you say Kiba? Did you forget the last time I kicked your ass!" Naruto said getting up

"You farted in my face!" Kiba shouted back.

"You wanna take this outside!"

Sakura hit them up side the head, effectively shutting the two up. "Shutup you idiots people are looking." They looked around and everybody in the restaurant was indeed looking at them with confusion. "Sorry folks please continue your meal." Sakura said laughing it off.

"Shikamaru is the only one that makes sense to lead a mission as dangerous as this one. He's the only one of us that won't let his emotions cloud his judgement on the battle field. Plus his IQ is over 200, he's a great strategist." Choji stated sticking up for his best friend. No one could argue with the facts.

Kiba sighed "and what's with working with these loones. She can't be serious."

"Don't call them that, let's not forget we are friends with some of them.", Naruto said defensively

"Don't you mean 'were'" Kiba emohasized, "you know, before we found out what type of people they really are." Kiba shot back. Naruto growled in anger, jumping up to fight, only to be forcibly pulled back by Sakura

"Calm down Naruto," Sakura said, "I know how you feel, but getting mad isn't going to help the situation"

"Sakura is right," TenTen said, "we need to keep our composure. We know how sensitive this topic is for everyone"

"Kiba's just mad because he's going to have to listen to Shikamaru, like a good bitch, which is befitting because Akamaru is the male in their relationship!" Naruto mumbled under his breath, but just loud enough for everyone to hear

"Naruto would you Shutup and go get the check!" Sakura said pushing him to get up, and he reluctantly did so.

"Who's the bitch now?" Kiba shouted as Naruto went to the counter.

"Your sister was my bitch if I remembered correctly!" Naruto retorted.

"What did you say to me bitch?" Kiba said getting up.

Shikamaru shook his head, "Okay no one is a bitch." Kiba looked to Choji

"Well, Choji's kinda a bitch."

"Hey!" Choji said offended.

"Would you guys Shutup and let Shikamaru talk" Sakura said

"Yeah Sakura wants this to be over so she could go home and practice what she's going to say to Sasuke." TenTen teased

"No I'm not!" She said quickly

"What! Sakura doesn't like Sasuke anymore! Right Sakura?" Lee said with hope in his eyes

"Uhh, So Shikamaru, please continue." She said brushing it off. Lee and Naruto looked a bit disappointed.

"Are you in?" Shikamaru said ready to leave, he can't believe he has to do this. "You can count me in!" Lee and Naruto said speaking up first, and everybody else just nodding in agreement; everybody but Hinata. She continues to look at the picture of her cousin. Naruto puts his hand on hers reassuring her that it will be alright. She's looks up and smiles nodding.

Meanwhile Tsunade is at the prison walking the halls with Shizuna. The first person the stop at is a girl with a curvy figure, long blond hair, and beautiful light blue eyes. She is locked in a cell, it appears she's talking to a guard. The Aburame clan put special bugs in the prisoners who have powers, these bugs block them from using their powers.

"I'm bored can you play with me?" She said seductive

"Sorry I don't play with women who put seven of my men in a hospital. Now shut up and get back!" The officer bangs on the bars and she got back, "If only I had my powers, I would so kill you." Was all she said before she noticed both girls. The guards had moved to let Tsunade take a closer look at the girl. Tsunade looks at the Ino with sadness in her eyes, Shizune gives Tsunade a brief introduction

Ino Yamanaka:

-Mind Techniques

-Robbed many banks and museums

-Accomplice to murder

-Total wild card

"Why are you reading that to her Shizune? She knows everything about me." Ino said walking once again back up to the bars.

"It's good to see you Ino." Tsunade said,

"Wish I could say the same... Now what do you want?" Ino said snapping at them.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was all Tsunade said before walking away. Ino raised her left eyebrow and smirked.

Next she went to another ceil, a girl with red hair, and glasses. With her back towards the bars. She appears to be looking at a picture, "I love you, you bastard! And I hate that I love you because I hate you for what you did to me!" She said crying hysterically.

Karin Uzamaki

-One of Orochimaru's experiments

-Heals others

-Orochimaru's accomplice with experimentation

They kept walking, a boy with white hair and purple eyes. Most known for his shark like teeth.

Suigetsu Hōzuki

-Orochimaru's experiment

-water powers

-wields a sword called executioner blade

-Mercenary

"Ugh I'm so bored! Can Someone please change the channel! No one gives a damn about the news!" Suigetsu said

"Well if you wasn't a killer you wouldn't be in here, you would be out there pressing the remote to whatever channel you want." A guard said

"Well to be honest, killing someone in real life is much more fun, when your not watching it, or playing a game." He said with a smirk.

"Is that right?" The guard said

"Yeah and right now this player wants to kill you." He said smirking, because he thought he came up with something clever. The guard turns up the volume and Suigetsu puts his pillow over his head.

"Dammit all!" He shouted.

Next was a very big man with orange hair, he looks almost peaceful. Like he wants to be there.

Jugo

-Another Orochimaru's experiments

-Superhuman strength

-Tends to lose control

-Doesn't believe in fighting

Next was a boy with long brown hair, clear eyes, tall and lean. He looks as though he didn't care to be in there. Another Tsunade knew all to well.

Neji Hyuga

-Byakugan

-Hates his family

-Killed members of his family

"Hey boy my son said he hated me today, should I be scared he might kill me?" A guard said to Neji, but Neji smirked and didn't say anything back, he was the only one who didn't let those guards get to him.

"Cut it out!" Tsunade said while hitting the guard really hard on the head.

"Sorry Ma'am!" The guard bowed, and Tsunade swore she heard Neji chuckle.

Last was a boy who was the most dangerous one, black hair, handsome, and tall, another one she couldn't save.

Sasuke Uchiha

-Sharingan

-Wanted to kill his brother

-Unpredictable

-Killed Danzo

"That's all Ma'Lady, but are you absolutely sure you want Sasuke on is team?", Shizune asked worried he might not participate.

"Yeah I want them prepped this afternoon." Tsunade walked away.

"Yes M'Lady." Shizuna went back and told the guards to get them ready to get their implant.

There is about 20 guards to each cell, they might not have their powers but these people are insane, who knew what they have up their sleeve.

"Ready to open the doors at my signal!" A man who is in charge at the moment said.

"Bring it on." Ino said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Suigetsu said putting his fist up.

'I'm getting out today, no matter what!' Karin thought, getting ready.

Sasuke, Neji and Jugo remained silent as they also prepared for what was coming. The doors open and all hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ino's** **POV**

My father had just broken the news to my mom and I that he's going away for a war with Sunagakure.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it" My dad said as he hugged both of us

"If this is what it means to be a ninja, then quit." I said holding on to him tightly

"I have to do this Ino, I have to protect this village, this is our home and I will do anything to protect it."

"The will of fire" my mother whispered as she looked down at the ground sadly

"What's the will of fire?" I said confused

"The will of fire is the belief that love is the key to peace, this entire village has it, we're a family to protect, love, believe, cherish,a and fight for our home. You'll understand someday Ino." Those were the last words my father said to me, he died along with one of his best friends Shikaku. His son happened to be one of my best friends.

My mother completely checked out on life, after the news broke. we had so many bills to pay and our flower shop was closing. I didn't know what to do, all I know was that nobody helped us. Not a single person in the village helped us. they gave their condolences, but that was about it. Shikamaru was dealing with his fathers death so, I could understand. And Choji. He didn't know how to comfort me or Shikamaru since his father was still alive. He was always closer to Shikamaru anyways. But still it would've been nice for someone to help. Family my ass.

I started stealing to pay rent, and buy food. However that wasn't enough. I needed more money, so I leveled up to banks. I used my families jutsu of mind manipulation to steal money as other people. They got the blame, and no one ever suspected me. It wasn't until one day I was coming home when I met a man named Sai. He reminded me so much of a guy I use to love. He helped me with my plans and I helped him. Pretty soon the two of us started working together. The world was our oyster and nothing could stop us.

It wasn't until we went to our hardest heist yet. Breaking into the bank of the famed criminal Orochimaru. Sai escaped while I was caught. To be honest, getting arrested saved me from death.

I see about 20 guys lined up at my cell door, I cracked my knuckles getting ready.

"Bring it on"

The cell door opens and they all rush in, I'm taking down as many as I can but there are too many, and eventually I go down. They force me onto a chair and I'm being dragged into another room, where I see a man with dark skin, and glasses. He inserts something into my ear

"Ewww! What the hell was that?" I said feeling disgusted, I was ignored and pushed into a room with some new and some old faces.

 **Karin's POV:**

I was walking aimlessly through a town, I had no friends or family. I was alone, until one day I was starving so I Decided to steal some food. I was eyeing this really delicious rice cake. The man had just des played it, he had his back turned and I made a quick grab for it.

"Hey someone stop that thief!" the man yelled, and I ran for it not looking back. He chased after me, yelling to everybody that I was a thief, and some man grabbed me and picked me up.

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking and screaming, the clerk caught up with me and snatched the rice cake out of my hand.

"If I ever catch you in my store again-"

"It's alright sir, please leave her to me" A man with pale skin and dark hair said, his voice ominous. The man holding me put me down

"Who are you?" I asked backing up

"My name is Orochimaru, and you are?" He asked extending his hand, I hesitate before reaching out and shaking his hand

"Karin Uzamaki. Why did you save me back there?" Someone as important looking shouldn't be wasting time on me.

"And where are your parents Karin?" He asked ignoring my question.

"Lord Orochimaru we really should be going." A man with white hair and glasses said, I shot him a dirty look.

"In a minute Kabuto." He said ushering me to answer.

"Dead." Was all I said, and he smiles

"Would you like to come with me." He said with a smile. Usually I would've said no, but I was in no position to say no, so I nodded and he took my hand and we walked off. Throughout the years I had worked with Orochimaru's idea of experimentation. I also worked with Sasuke a couple of time, that is before he stabbed me, and left me to die. Naruto and Kakashi found me and took me back to the leaf village, I was on a wanted list so they locked me up.

I have been planning to escape but most of my plans have failed, I hear noises and see that a lot of guests are at me cell block. 'Today is the day I'm getting out of here no matter what!' I thought as a prepared for what happened next. I was ransacked and forced into a chair wear I was strapped down, struggling to get lose. I'm taken into a room when I see a man with glasses

"This won't hurt" he said as he came closer and put his hands to my ear, and I feel something crawl into my ear

"What the hell was that?" I said, they ignore me and push my chair into another room. With interesting people.

 **Suigetsu POV** :

As long as I remember it's always been me and my brother Mangetsu, my parents died a little while after I was born. My brother and I was reputed to be the incarnation of the one and only Zabuza Momochi, one of the greatest swordsmen alive. We both dreamed be apart of the seven swordsmen of the Mist.

"I can't wait, the day we become part of something great. I can see it." Mangetsu said as we sat outside our house.

"Yeah... Hey do you think mom and dad would approve? Do you think they'll be proud of us?" I asked

"I think they'll be proud of us sticking together. To finally be apart of a family." He said patting my head.

My brother eventually did and I was happy for him. But one mission gone wrong and my brother died, I continued on with our dream. I was close to becoming one of the swordsmen, but then Zabuza died. Two of my ideals gone, and nobody even cared, they brushed it off like it was nothing. Two people who have worked with these people for years and nothing. These aren't the people I want to work with, so I no longer had that dream, I had a new dream. To collect all the swords of the seven swordsmen, and make my own group of swordsmen and be their leader.

One day I was walking them I seen a man in a very nice suit, he had long hair and pale skin. Perfect

"Hey weirdo, give me that watch and your wallet and I won't kill you." I said grabbing my sword. The man turns around and starts laughing.

"Do you really think I'm that weak boy?" The man said, "how about this. If you beat me I'll give you what you want; but if I win, you come with me." Does this freak really think he can beat me?

"Deal." Was all I said and he can at me so quick I barley had time to defend myself. I swing my sword at him, but he dodges and spits his tongue out, wrapping it around my neck. I drop my sword, trying to tear his tongue from around my neck.

"Just give up, and I'll let you go." The man said and I nob vigorously. He lets go, I'm coughing and hacking. There's something wrong about this man. From that day forward, I have been with Orochimaru, he even helped me retrieve Zabuza's sword. But one day he never came back to the facility, so I left. I even tried getting my brothers sword back but I failed.

I then began to take on jobs for people. People would hire me to kill others, and I would get payed a lot of money for it. It was fun, until a mission gone wrong, and I was apprehended and taken here. My train of thought was interrupted when I heard footsteps coming from outside my cell, I see them heavily armed guards. I get up off my bed

"I'm going to enjoy this" I say, preparing myself

 **Jugo POV:**

My whole life I was an outcast, my rage made me very dangerous to anyone around me, because if I was mad, I loose control and people die. One day I got so anger that I destroyed an entire village and everybody in it. I couldn't believe what I've done, so I swore to never get angry, to never fight again. I was wanted in many places. I cursed my existence, so I ran off and isolated myself in a cave, this lasted a while until I met a man named Kimimaro.

"Who are you?" I asked backing up as a man appeared.

"Kimimaro, and you?" He asked walking closer

"Jugo" Was all I said

"Well Jugo, Why are you up here, in a cave?" He asked me, I hesitantly told him my story and what I did to innocent people.

"I'm tired of hurting people, I'm scared to get attached to people because one day I might hurt them badly and I won't be able to live with myself." I said on the verge of tears. Kimimaro inhales deeply and exhales loudly.

"You know Jugo, regret is a powerful poison. You know the more you cling to those thoughts, the harder it is for you to move on and be happy." I look him in the eyes. "I know someone who can help you, that's if you want" I nod and we that I started following Kimimaro everywhere. I couldn't help it, he was the only person who wasn't scared of me. The only person who saw me for who I am. I soon forgot who I was before meeting him, I felt happy. I haven't felt happy in a long time.

He introduced me to a man named Orochimaru who promised to help me control myself. But everything Orochimaru did, didn't make me any calmer; if anything, his help made me madder. After Kimmimaro died, I soon went on another rampage. I again killed so many innocent people. I was taken to a facility where they kept me lock away from others.

I open my eyes to the sound of many footsteps approaching rapidly, the all stand outside my cell, and when the doors open, I'm taken down willingly and taken into a room. They insert something into my ear but still feel apathy towards the situation. I am then taken into a room with other.

 **Neji's POV:**

My whole life I grew up with fear, fear that one day if I mess up I could be dead. My father made things seem so easy, he always had a smile on his face no matter what, always had a positive attitude. I sometimes wish I had that, but then again I was always told I wasn't like my father. The last time I seen my father was the day he died. I was told that he died protecting the main branch of the household,I became resentful.

One day I was walking home, when I heard members of the main household whispering behind my back.

"Man that Neji, he's really strong. Have we been surpassed by the pathetic branch family?" A man whispered

"I don't know, but something seems off about that Neji kid." The other man said

"I know what you mean. He had such hatred in his eyes when he was training. I can't explain it. I don't know why he's so angry. He better be happy he's not going to end up like his father." The first man said.

"Well you know his father always put on this act that he was happy, but deep down he was angry. But unlike his father Neji shows his hatred. So it's his destiny to die like his pathetic father." They laughed and I lost it. Everything happened in a blink of an eye, I attacked both of them, hitting their chakra points and striking their hearts.

Many people from the main branch tried to stop me, but members of the main branch defended me. It was a civil war amongst the Hyuga's. Then other ninjas got involved trying to stop us. Hiashi curse mark against us, some of us didn't survive. I woke up in this cell and have been here since.

The sound of footsteps have awoken me, they all pile outside my cell. I stand up out of caution. There is a loud buzz, and the cell door opens. I don't try to fight them off and I willingly go with them. They strap me down in a chair and I'm taken into a room with about four people. I stop in front of a man from the Abarane Clan, and he injects something into my ear. I feel something crawling inside my head and I'm pushed further into another room, where I see five other people. Two in which I know.

 **Sasuke's POV:**

I wasn't put in here because I left the leaf village, I wasn't put in here because I joined forces with Orochimaru; who wanted nothing but to destroy the village. I wasn't put in here because I killed Orochimaru, I was put in her because I hate this village. I was put in here because I killed Danzo, he was part of the council, and someone very untrustworthy. He was part of the plan that made Itachi kill our entire family. So when I tried to destroy this place, I was stopped by Naruto. Now to make sure that I don't try something like that again, I am stuck in the place. But when I get out, I will destroy his place, and everyone in it.

The door open and the guards walk in cautiously, the don't use force and neither do I. They strap me down into a chair, and I'm taken into a door with one man standing waiting.

"Is he the last one?" The Aburane said

"Yes." The guard said.

He comes close to me and he sticks something into my ear and he nods to the guard, who then pushes my chair to another room, where I see Ino, Karin, Neji, Jugo, and Seigestsu.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Sasuke Uchiha." Seigestsu said smirking

"Shutup Idiot leave him alone." Karin said

"How about you Shutup Karin. I'm so sick of you being up Sasuke's butt." Jugo makes a disgusting face at his comment.

'Morons' I think

Seigestsu turns to Ino, "Hey, I'm Seigestsu. And did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Gorgeous?" He said winking at her. Ino just rolled her eyes

"No, but it hurts to think that you could use such a corny pick up line on me." She said before turning away from him. He turns to Neji.

"Women am I right?" Neji completely ignored him. He moves his head forward and looks to Jugo

"I feel like I'm speaking to myself? Jugo am I talking to myself?"

"Be quiet Seigetsu." Jugo said shaking his head

"Fine!" Finally the doors open and Shikamaru Nara walks in

"This is just about the biggest pain." Was all he said before pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it.

( **A/N: Sorry it's been a while. But I'm back and ready to keep with the updates.)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Ino said after seeing her distant friend.

"Do you want the long answer or the short answer?" Shikamaru said walking back and forth

"Short, obviously." Seigetsu replied

"Well I'll like to know why we're here." Karin said upset being near Seigetsu

"Yeah and why we're strapped down like animals." Ino said trying to get out of the straps.

"I'd like to know how this meeting involves me." Neji said finally speaking.

"I think the important question is the implants in our ear." Jugo said

"As you all might know," Shikamaru said ignoring their questions. "Konoha is in the middle of a war with Suna. Suna believed that Konoha was becoming to strong, and tried to get other nations to rebel against us. But once the other nations refused to get involved with that idea, Suna decided to take matters into their own hands. As you know Suna believes that every nation should be equal in power, so that one nations wouldn't try to take over others. But other nations don't believe in that idea like-"

"Ugh! History is the worst! Can you just skip all of this boring shit and get to the damn point." Seigetsu said interrupting Shikamaru's speech.

"The point is, we need your help to bring back some people that were taken during battle." Shikamaru said getting frustrated.

"How do you know they aren't dead?" Sasuke said finally uttering something

"Because we just do... So I'm hoping you guys might be the key to bringing them back." Everybody paused for a moment

"Mhm, No." Seigestsu breaking the silence.

"No?" Shikamaru said confused.

"Yeah no." Ino said backing him up.

"Yeah that's not gonna work for me." Karin said.

"I'm sorry do you have something better to do?" Shikamaru asked Karin. When she didn't reply Seigestsu laughed, and Karin struggled to hit him. Silence.

"Well since you guys don't want to do this, then I guess I should just send you back to your cells." He prompted.

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about mediocrity!" Seigetsu said enthusiastically.

"Whoo-hoo! Here's to not going the extra mile!" Shikamaru shakes his head, knowing that he is going to have to do more than say 'it's for a good cause' to get them to participate.

"Oh hey, how about the thing they put in my ear." Karin said

"Ooh! You got one too?" Ino said looking at Karin

"I said that earlier." Jugo said.

"I think mine is moving around. Is yours moving?" Ino asked Karin, ignoring Jugo's comment.

"I thought I was the only one." Karin and Ino begin talking

"Oh, those are little bug bombs we put in your brains, and they won't be taken out unless the mission is complete." They all looked at each other

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm all of a sudden willing to participate in this suicide mission." Seigetsu said and everybody nodded in agreement, all except Sasuke.

"I want out of this prison." Sasuke said then everybody else nodded in agreement. Damn you Sasuke, Shikamaru thought.

"I want that too." Karin said.

"We will discuss this more once the mission is a success." He said trying to get out of that conversation.

"Nara, when this mission is a success and I'm not released. I will kill you, without hesitation." Sasuke said in a ominous voice as everybody looked at him.

"Damn." Seigetsu said in a low voice.

"We're leaving at noon, there will be clothes in your cells, followed by a military vest." Shikamaru tells them.

"But we're not in the military." Ino said

"You can choose to wear it or not, it doesn't matter to me."

"What about weapons?" Seigetsu said, talking about his sword.

"Weapons will be outside, ready for you to choose from." Was all he said before calling guards in to take them back to their cells.

Meanwhile outside Shikamaru spots Tsunade, he knows she isn't going to agree on letting Sasuke and everyone out of the prison; he just fears what she's going to say.

"We might have a small problem." He approaches her.

"And that is." She said as she looks at the soldiers setting up

"Sasuke asked to be set free once the mission is over, and everyone agreed with him." Tsunade glares at him.

"Not happening."

"But Lady Tsu-" Shikamaru was cut off by Tsunade.

"Shikamaru, they will not be released. End of discussion." She said sternly.

"What am I going to tell them?" He said putting his cigarette to his mouth

"I don't care if you have to kill them once the mission is over, they will not be released. They are dangerous people who I will not let free." Shikamaru looks at Tsunade

"I will not kill them, that's one thing I will not do." Especially Ino. Even though they have their ups and downs, she is still one of his best friends and he will not kill her; or anyone of them for that matter... Well unless they deserve it.

"You're Caption, you figure it out then." Tsunade walks away.

'Shit.' Shikamaru thought.

 **(A/N:I know this chapter is short, but there is a reason for that. Next chapter is when everybody comes face to face.)**


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon the prisoners after getting dress went to the front entrance of the prison, there they see a big box for each of them to look through and decide what they want to take on the journey. As they are looking through the box, Seigestsu finds his sword.

"Yes! Oh man it feels good to hold you again.", Seigutsu wields the swords and begins slicing and swigs it around, almost hitting Karin.

"Hey dumbass watch where you're swinging that thing!" She yell as she looks inside the box. Neji and Jugo wait patiently for everybody to get ready. Sasuke and Ino also look inside the box, Sasuke finds a sword that he could use, and so does Ino. She picks it up and waves it around to get a feel of it, and Seigutsu looks at her arching his eyebrow.

"Do you even know how to use a sword?" He ask while approaching her, and she gives him a soft glare.

"No, but I don't see what's so hard about using a sword, all you have to do is swish swish stab; and maybe some cool tricks if you're really good." Karin approaches alongside Ino

"I have to agree with her on this, being a swordsmen doesn't seem that hard." Seigestsu begins to freak out

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?! People train their whole lives to be an amazing swordsmen. I mean there is so much more to wielding a sword than you would think." Both Ino and Karin still don't seem to be persuaded, so Seigestsu looks frustrated.

"Okay, you know how on One Piece how Zoro trains super hard but he still can't beat Mihawk-," He looks to them both and see confused looks on their face.

"Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" Karin asks Ino.

"Not a clue." Ino shakes her head.

"You guys never heard of One Piece?" The both look at him and shake their heads.

"Ugh you bitches don't know anything." He said as they smile at his stupidity.

"Okay if being able to fight with a sword is so easy. How about having a little friendly match with me?" He smiles at Ino and she looks interested.

"No," Shikamaru interrupts, "we don't need you guys drawing unnecessary attention to yourselves. So just stay and wait for the others to arrive." Karin turns to him.

"Others?" They all turn to him not knowing anything about traveling with others.

"What did you guys think I was going to be the only one coming on this mission with you?" Shikamaru said dumbfounded.

"Well yeah, you never said anything about other people coming." Sasuke states

"Ugh with other people coming, it's going to be harder for me to kill you." Seigestsu folds his arms.

"Who else is coming?" Neji speaks up

"Uh-" Shikamaru is interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey Shikamaru we're here!" Naruto said as he, Sakura, Lee, TenTen, Choji, Kiba, Shino and Hinata approaches. They continue to walk and the stop halfway feeling a bit uneasy. Neji glaring at Hinata, Ino and Sakura glaring at each other. Naruto looking at Sasuke and Sasuke looking at Naruto.

"It's been a long time, Hinata." Neji is the first to speak.

"It really has, I've missed you brother." Hinata said genuinely. Neji smiles. Even though Neji did a lot of horrible things she still manages to forgive him. Foolish. He turns to his old teammates

"I see you haven't changed a bit." Lee smiles as he walks up to Neji

"I can say the same for you, old friend." He said

"I've missed you." Lee said smiling.

"Don't say such foolish things." Lee only smiles wider, seeing his best friend again feels good. Neji looks to TenTen and nobs, they were never close, so he didn't feel the need to address her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Ms. Forehead." Ino takes a step forward.

"Hey Pig, I see your still obsessed with me." Sakura fakes a smile

"Please, you have nothing for me to obsess about. Not only am I better looking, but I'm stronger and smarter. And you know it." They continue to glare at each other. Until Sakura says.

"I don't know what's more pathetic the facts that I actually looked up to you, or the fact that I use to feel inferior to you." Sakura fires back.

"Either way it leaves you with pathetic." Ino smiles.

"You're so hot right now." Seigutsu said looking at Ino then to Sakura. Sakura rolls her eyes

'I don't have time for this.' Sasuke thinks.

"What's wrong Teme?" Naruto said smiling softly. Sasuke closes his eyes and smiles. Opening them slowly and turning to Naruto.

"Hm, you haven't called me that in a while, dobe." Sasuke replies.

Shikamaru looks at his watch and sees that it's almost time to head out, he didn't know what was going to happen. Were they going to be able to pull this off? I mean he has an extraordinary team, but something as dangerous as a rescue mission, he didn't know how things would turn out. Going into enemy territory is going to be a whole other story.

"Okay now that we're wrapping this up, I just have a few more things to say... People say winning isn't everything, but that's bullshit, you know why? Because Winning is everything, the victors write history. Now let's go out and save some lives." He said and they all smile, well most of them.


End file.
